dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
YesNet (channel)
YesNet is a commercial-free basic cable channel that serves as a national superstation feed of WYYS-TV in Orlando, Florida. It is owned by KIVO Television Group and operated by Yesnet Corporation. but Sony owned the channel via a shared services agreement. The logos for the superstation feed has the same as WYYS-TV. March 1965 - August 1987; August 1995 - July 2002 In the early years, WYYS was ad-supported, it was owned by Young Broadcasting and branded as the Young Entertainment and Sports Network, but in late-1967, WYYS was sold to KTYS Television Inc. (now known as KIVO Television Group) and converting from an ad-supported station to an commercial-free station. The network ran 23 hours a day. In May 1973, WYYS begins 24 hour schedule. In June 1973, WYYS was begin broadcast 24 hours a day. Also in 1981, WYYS changes its format from general entertainment/sports to youth entertainment/sports and changes its name to The Youth Entertainment and Sports Network. In August 1995, in order to broadcast Bananas in Pajamas this fall, WYYS revived the 1965 logo with a brand new on-air look and with new graphics by jcbD. The announcers changed from Beau Weaver to Mark Elliot in 1996 but Beau continues voicing station ID's and news opens for WYYS until June 1998. August 1987 - September 1989 Correct.png|A picture of a station ID in 1988. In August of 1987, WYYS launches a new logo, and a new graphics package by tvBD. September 1989 - August 1995 In 1989, when WYYS begin airing Eureeka's Castle, we changed its logo to its multi color logo, but with a new look and a new in-house graphics package, but the announcers changed from Charlie Van Dyke to Beau Weaver, but Charlie continues voicing station ID's and news opens for WYYS until June 1992. September 1995 - 1997 La.png|A Screen bug, in 1996, aired in La Ursupadora. In 1995, the rebranding is yes, is in a Globo Face font, used in tadem with the 1995 version of the 1965 logo until 1997. January 1997 - July 2002 In 1997, WYYS launched a new logo, as they had a giant skylines and under the logo "YES TELEVISION NETWORK" is in a Handel Gothic font, the 1997 logo is used in tadem with the 1995 logo until July 2002. July 2002 - April 2007 In July of 2002, when WYYS becomes the new home of Nick Jr, we introduced a new logo, a new slogan, and a new graphics package by VDO and tvBD, and a new custom music package by Edd Kalehoff. April 2007 - June 2008 In April 2007, when WYYS begin airing Noggin programming, Family Feud and Merv Griffin's Crosswords, we changed its logo to a generic blue logo along with a new on-air look and begin using new graphics by VDO, but with a new slogan: "100% Youth People". June 2008 - March 2012 Good Nigh.png|Good Night ident in 2011. Good Morning.png|Good morning ID circa 2012. Switch.png|Switch advert in June 12, 2009. As WYYS begin broadcasting shows from PBS Kids Sprout in June 2008, it launched a modernized version of 2002 Logo, along with new graphics from VDO, and the announcers changed from Mark Elliot to Jim Culter, but Mark continues voicing station ID's and news opens for WYYS until June 2009. March - November 2012 As part of WYYS' Spring Break Weekend, on March 2012, WYYS begin using the logo imported from the YES Network and with a new music package from 615 Music. November 2012 - In November 2012, when WYYS begin broadcasting in HD and launched on VOD, we launched a new logo, new branding, and a new WYYS version of the Nine Network's 2002 graphics package and custom music package with a new slogan: "Get on". yesnet.png|3D variant. yesnet kids.jpg|Logo of Yesnet Kids, DT2 channel. Yesnet ident.jpg|WYYS slogan in late 2012. wide.png|Widescreen variant. yys screenbug.jpg|WYYS Screen bug in late 2012. aired in Saturday Morning Cartoon. widescreen.jpg|Widescreen variant. ACCUWHEATER.png|Screen bug, aired in late 2012, in YESNews.(this screen bug is not used.) Category:Fictional Television networks Category:Fictional superstations Category:KIVO Television Group Category:Sony Corporation Category:Yesnet